During the Party
by Beka Rhade
Summary: Beka and Rhade get together during a party on Terzead. Oneshot, just basically another one of those stories.


You might be a redneck if your pilot's chair and the controls are made from an old John Deer.

**Rating**: PG-13 (T)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, if I did…well I won't even got into that.

**Summary**: Beka and Rhade get together during a party on Terzead. One-shot, just basically another one of those stories.

**During the Party **

Rhade walked up behind Beka, "bored yet?" He whispered.

Beka jumped turning around, "when did you get here?"

"In time to be ordered to come. So are you bored yet?"

"I would think that was obvious. These parties are always boring as hell."

"I've got an idea."

"Like what?" Beka gestured around them, "anything would better than this."

"Come on," Rhade put his arm around her shoulders.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to a little place I used to hide in. Remember that I grew up here."

"And what do you plan to do?" Beka allowed him to lead her out of the building and into the forest that surrounded it on three sides.

"I've been meaning to show you this for a while," Rhade removed his arm from around her neck and took her hand. "Watch your head."

"Rhade what-," Beka asked after a few minutes.

"Shh, we're almost there," Rhade stopped suddenly and lifted Beka up over a fallen tree and into a clearing with a small cabin in the middle. He took her hand again and pulled her inside. "Welcome to my humble hideout."

"Right," Beka looked from the computer and small kitchenette on one wall to the bed in the opposite corner, "and what exactly do you have planned?"

"That depends on how bored you are," Rhade pulled two glasses and a bottle of wine out of a cabinet and set them down on the counter.

"Oh," Beka raised an eyebrow.

Rhade shrugged, "it's up to you."

Beka stared into his eyes for a few minutes before putting her hand over his as he started to open the bottle. "You won't need that then, and besides you own me."

"Oh," it was Rhade's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Yes, you don't think I followed you out here out of curiosity did you?"

Rhade smiled and set the bottle down sliding his arms around her waist, "I'd hoped not."

**Meanwhile Back at the Party **

Dylan looked around for Rhade; he was supposed to be here but hadn't been seen for a while. Beka couldn't be found either. Harper was chatting up a blond while Trance and Rommie talked to some diplomats.

He should have known better than to order Beka and Rhade to come without telling them that this was partly for their benefit. Beka was supposed to be introduced to everyone and it would hopefully help them get along better. Of course now Beka and Rhade had disappeared to who knows where.

Dylan sighed and ducked into a corner where Rhade's parents shouldn't be able to see him. They seemed to be under the impression that he couldn't even keep track of his own crew. Not that they understood that no one could keep track of Beka when they didn't want to be found.

Dylan pulled out his communicator, "Beka, Rhade come in," they didn't answer and after a minute he called again.

"What?" Rhade appeared on the screen looking more than a little unhappy and wearing nothing as far as Dylan could see. Beka wasn't in the back round but he hoped that she was also listening.

"Is there any point in asking where you two are?"

"No."

"I really don't care but your parents have been asking me where you are for the last half hour."

"So I'm sure you can handle them."

Dylan rolled his eyes wondering what Beka was doing during this. "You and Beka have fifteen minutes to get here before I send Rommie after you. Hunt out," he put his communicator away hoping that he wouldn't have to send Rommie after them.

**Meanwhile Back at the Ranch**

Beka groaned as Rhade dropped his communicator on top of his pants, "guess we'll have to finish later."

Rhade moaned and pulled her down on top of him as they kissed again, "I love you Beka."

"I love you to," Beka kissed him again, "what do you say we go to a boring party?"

"That's going to cost you."

"That's one debt I'll pay, "they kissed again and rolled off the bed to get dressed. "Now who do we tell first? Your parents or Dylan?"

"About that-."

"I can tell you the answer is no," Beka cut Rhade off as she pulled on a shirt.

"You don't even know my question."

"Dylan's been on my butt forever to tell you how I felt."

"He has? He's been telling me I need to talk to you for the past three months at least," Rhade pulled on his own shirt and sat down to pull on his boots.

"Why don't we let them figure it out on their own then?"

"I agree."

"Besides you owe me a dance."

"Do you think I'll let anyone else put their arms around you?" Rhade asked pulling her down onto his lap for another kiss. They over balanced though and he ended up on is back with her on top of him.

"No, but there is the whole multiple wives things…"

"Don't worry Beka; I'm a one woman man."

"Good."

**Back at the Party **

Dylan stepped around a dancing pair watching the door. It had been a half hour since he'd ordered Beka and Rhade back.

"You really aren't a god captain if you can't even keep track of your own crew," Rhade's father said.

"Rhade would normally be here by now," Dylan replied as the song stopped. "You can't just order Beka around though."

"Obviously you do not know how to run a ship if your crew doesn't even follow your orders."

"Obviously you shouldn't speak to my captain without check to see if the object of discussion is present or not."

Dylan half turned his head as Rhade walked up with his arm around Beka's waist His father stood there speechless for the first time that night.

"We'd like to thank you Dylan," Rhade said after a few seconds. "Now if you will excuse us our song just started," he steered Beka on to the dance floor as the band started a slow song.

Dylan couldn't help but smile as they whirled around slowly. "It really did take them long enough you know," he said to no one in particular. "Harper and Rommie were planning to lock them in them smallest room we have if they didn't make up tonight."

**MEANWHILE BACK AT THE RANCH SITTING ON THE FRONT PORCH SINGING WITH GLANCE WORLD'S RUNNING FROM AN AVALANCHE MEANWHILE BACK AT THE RANCH**

Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please review and tell me anything. I'm starting to get desperate for fresh reviewers. I love my regular reviewers but in some cases it would be nice to have more than about five steady reviewers. Anyway tell me anything from how my grammar is to what you had for lunch yesterday. This is a one-shot by the way and there will be no more.

School gets out in a few minutes (at 12:00) so I wanted to get this up so I can check for reviews tommorow. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks B.R.


End file.
